Gamer of The Dead
by Taj2000
Summary: I had to Start over due to an issue with the documents. But this has my OC joining the HOTD crew. Skip to chapter 4 those are chapters that I actually bothered editing. I'll edit the early chapters sooner or later. The first Prologue chapter and Only the first one has been edited so feel free to read that ONLY one.
1. Character Description

Gamer Of the Dead

AN: I'm writing this to pass the time and to grow on my intrest of story writing or whatever…. So lets get into it…..

Character Description:

Name Dominick Morrison Jr.

Profession: Gamer

Primary Weapons: DRD Paratus 18/H & K UMP45

Secondary Weapons Beretta M9/ Custom Baseball Bat

Build: Mid

Eye Color: Red

Hair Style: Long

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Tan

Age: 18

Special Features: Tattoos and a light beard

Hobbies: Video Games, Free Running, Collecting Military Gear and Guns.

Vehicles: Custom Dodge Charger, Custom Benz AMG 6x6.

Personality: Distant but caring of his friends. Very Smart .

Signature Accessories: Ghilie Suit, Call of Duty Ghosts Mask, Red Bandana. Ballistic Vest, Dog Tags.

Outfit{What he usually wears}: Hoodie, Gloves, Jeans, High Top Shoes, Hiking Boots. Backpack.

Background: His father was a soldier that was killed in the line of duty. His mother is very carrying of him but not over protective as he is with her. Their family is a rich one.


	2. Prologue I

Prologue: The Arrival

Prologue I: The Arrival.

It was a warm and windy morning in Chicago, a young man was packing his things and was readying to move to Japan.

Dominick's Pov: I had just finished packing the last of my things. My dad's old pistol has been sent ahead and cleared by the Japanese government and was given to the person who would show me to my home. I had everything ready. I wanted to live in Japan for a while at least for a few years. I had studied Japanese for a while and was slowly becoming fluent in it.

I wanted to see Japan before I died at least. From what I had seen it was nice place, beautiful women as well. I still hadn't finished high school due to a fight I had at the end of the year so I had decided to go to Japan I was finished. with American schooling after that incident the principal refused to see my side of the story so I flipped him off and left. The fight in question ended in me killing a "fellow student." Did the principal blatantly not see him pull a knife on me? Did I go too far? I'd be out casted throughout the entire the entire country this story is officially everywhere. You see this is why I'm distant from people the second I show interest in someone {the someone in question being a girl}. Trouble follows either she ends up hating me or a person ends in the hospital.

This wasn't the first time this has happened and it probably isn't going to be the last. My dad would say, "I did the right thing". He would've told me, "He intended to kill you and should've as well." The in question was the douchebag the girl I liked was dating. His name was Anthony. The girl's name was Darleen. I ended up kissing Darleen, Anthony saw us, walked over, punched Darleen and yelled at her, I punched Anthony and he pulled a knife on me, I feared for my life, he lunged at me but I grabbed the knife and redirected the stab directly into him effectively killing him.

After the incident I had gotten exspelled. Knowing full well that I would be placed into some sort of watch program I ended up making a huge and most likely unnecessary decision to move to Japan. I was going to finish high school and college in Japan. I brought the news to my mom and she took it quite well. She got me a credit card opened me a bank account in Japan and transferred some of her money into Japanese money and into the account along with some of my money. I'm supposed to head out in an hour and a half. I had everything set and ready to go. I walked down stairs and met my mom looking over an old family album. I sat next to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

I yelled "Mom, I've packed everything"

She laughed and said, "Your sure ready to leave your mother in a hurry"

I then said with an embarrassed tone, "What...? mom that's not how I feel, To be honest, I feel this decision is illogical."

She laughed again and said, "Dude I'm just joking."

She then said "Your dad's pistol, I have sent it ahead and it is now cleared, its registered to your name in Japan, okay?

I replied," I know you told me already but thanks for the reminder."

My mom had a slightly sad tone in her voice as she said that. It took me 30 minutes to call everyone and say goodbye. Even my exes. I ate my breakfast quickly and loaded my things into the car.

We arrived at the terminal and my mom began to tear up. I hugged her and walked to the gate. My bags had been checked and loaded. I got on the plane, found a seat, and got comfortable in it. The flight was a straight shot to Japan. To be honest I think we're going to run out of fuel but whatever I'm a good swimmer.

I pulled out my laptop and set it to airplane mode. I wonder what games I have on this thing. I need a game that will help me nod off. After a few minutes, I picked a slow and steady point and click adventure about a guy going through an apocalypse. It's like the Walking Dead but it is straight up point and click no shooting or anything. Oh and no Clementine. I was only 20 minutes in and the apocalypse had just begun. I started to feel drowsy and quickly snapped out of it to click on the save button. I'll finish the game when I find time. For now I need to sleep.

{Time Skip: 8 hours later {highly unrealistic but deal with it}

When I arrived at the Tokonosu Terminal it was early in the evening.

I felt as if I had just gotten to my first world in Kingdom Hearts.

Everything was different but what did I expect I'm in another country.

I found this really old butler looking guy, he was holding a sign with my name on it.

He said, "Dominick Morrison I presume"?

I replied, "Yes sir that's me ".

He then said, "Well Mr. Dominick, my task is to show you to your home and future school as well as giving you your firearm and ammunition. Let's go to your home you can get settled there"

I asked, "Could you get my bags?"

He then said, "Of course sir"

We began to walk to his car he told me I had 2 weeks before I had to start school and about some great places to eat.

Before we got to his car however I spotted a Manga store.

I walked in there and browsed for a while.

I picked out a few volumes of this one manga from what I could read it has a decent story so I decided to buy it.

Before I could get my money out to pay for it, the butler guy had gone ahead and spotted me on the cost.

I told him thank you.

When we got to his car, he told me to go ahead and hop in, for an old guy he sure moved quickly he had my bags in the back of his car in a few seconds. We drove into this rich neighborhood with all these mansions and this one giant estate in the middle of the neighborhood.

We had finally arrived to this medium-sized mansion, It was almost like Michael's house from GTA V but a lot smaller in comparison and no annoying family.

I was awestruck, I couldn't speak.

Butler guy saw my reaction and gave me the information on this place and what it had equipped with it, "This is where you will be staying for the next few years. You have two cars and a motorcycle in the garage as well. A basement to store your secret treasures and illegal things. It was built to withstand all disasters. A month's worth of food and some new clothes are in there as well your gun is on the kitchen counter. I'll bring your bags in but from there you are free to explore as you wish." I have also updated your phone's GPS with a few sights you may want to see.

I walked inside and was immediately met with a blast of refreshing cold air.

AN: Clichés, clichés all around in this chapter they are found.


	3. Prologue II

AN: Rewrote this whole chapter…. Sorry about that I was tired but thanks to a guy's review I'm good to go.

Prologue II: A House on the Hill

The house was huge, as most mansions are. It had a TV in the living room, the kitchen was nearby.

I ran upstairs and saw my room, the bathroom, and two empty rooms.

Before I did anything I called my mom but she didn't answer so I just left a message. I walked into the kitchen.

My dad's old pistol was to my right it had 4 clips of ammo. From what I can remember it is a Beretta M9, This was my pistol of choice in Modern Warfare 2. I loved this gun. Naturally I'm going to buy a few more weapons, I want an arsenal. A special arsenal with all my favorite guns. Guns I feel comfortable using like the guns in Call of Duty and all other FPS games I played. My dad made sure I learned how to use a gun. He told me to treat a gun like I would treat my mother.

Okay enough about my gun dreams I'm sure that butler guy needs a hand. I saw a note taped to the refrigerator it read: "your bags are upstairs and don't worry, I didn't need any help. You're on your own from here kiddo. "

Okay seriously what is up with that butler guy? There is no way he could have moved that fast. He must have snuck in while I was rambling on. When I get old I'm going to be just like him, sneaky and fast. I didn't even catch the guy's name. Can't dwell on that now. I need to unpack and connect to the internet.

I walked upstairs and checked my room. My room was the master bedroom. The bed was huge and seemed comfortable. It had a small desk and chair, the closet was separate by a door. I moved my bags into the closet. I'd hang up my clothes later. I sat up on the bed and kicked off my shoes. I then went downstairs and into the kitchen. I made a bowl of ramen noodles and enjoyed them. I was feeling really tired, so I decided to crash on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable but I was tired so I shrugged it off. Not long after I fell asleep. Tomorrow I go explore this city.

AN: Okay so I'm going to end it here. Clichés? Probably so. I hope this is better than last. If something seems off Give me a shout.


	4. Prologue III

Prologue 3: Exploration

AN: New chapter review it and stuff. I want to end the prologue here so excuse me if it seems rushed.

-Dominick Pov-

I woke up to the sun beaming into my face.

Today is the day I get out of the house probably pick up some guns, go to a party, explore the old buildings, etc. I sat up on the couch and took in my surroundings my TV was staring me in the face begging to be turned on. 2 weeks until school, 2 weeks with nothing to do. My mom is probably asleep I'll call her later on. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. My shower felt like a spaceship, the nozzles were different. It took me a few seconds but I finally got it down. The water felt nice, against the skin the soap smelled awesome. I took a 20 minute shower, brushed my teeth extra well and fixed my bed head back to my original look. I walked into my closet and picked out an outfit similar to Desmond's from Assassin's Creed. After that I grabbed a quick snack and walked into my garage. What I saw surprised me, a Dodge Charger, a chopper style motorcycle and a giant 6x6 Benz.

I'll take the bike, I don't feel like driving a car and that Benz may not be street legal. I opened the garage door and walked the chopper out, then I closed the door, and walked out the front door, making sure to lock it. I started the bike and drove down the little hill. Let's see first off, find some old buildings and take pics of them secondly, find a gun store and come back to it later, lastly, find a nightclub or K-bar. I drove around weaving through traffic until I noticed an area it appears to have old buildings, I headed for it. I stopped and parked my bike in an alley.

Wow, this is beautiful. I took a few snapshots of some statues and a cool looking dragon. That's going to be a tattoo I get sooner or later as it stands I only have three. I walked around acting like a tourist just asking to be mugged when I bumped into a sign, it read: Closed, Do not enter, rules are for chumps. I hoped the fence and climbed up a nearby building I started to run from rooftop to rooftop taking pictures until I noticed a sword just lying there. My impulsive urge was to steal it no one would miss it.

Must. Not. Steal… Must. Fight. Urge. Video Game experience kicking in. Must turn around. Ehh screw it I'm taking this. God, what am I doing? This isn't a video game, I can't just loot as I please. Well what's done is done. I have a new weapon that I barely know how to use. Well cue the weapon unlock screen, Weapon Unlock: Ninja Sword. I threw it on my back and hauled out of there. I made it to my bike and took off. Hmm speaking of weapons, I need to find a weapon shop. I grabbed my phone and used my GPS to locate one. An illegal gun store nearby hmm? Seems legit. I drove to the store. I had to remember not to ask questions not to act like a cop. Play it GTA 4 style just buy what you need and go. I walked down to this door and opened it, it had all sorts of weapons on the wall Uzis M16s and Aks, Bats, Knives, and Brass knuckles even explosives. It had military gear on the mannequins. A few weapons caught my eye. The clerk noticed me and asked what I wanted.

The guy behind the counter addressed me, Hey kid what do you want to buy?"

I spoke up, "Umm hmm you see that black gun on the wall I think it's called a UMP 45? I'd like to buy that I can pay in cash."

I also added, "That Ghilie Suit as well, that little rifle over there"

that Uzi can you tint that gold bro? I'll pay extra,That bat over there, That Spas -12, too Holsters as well Oh and that sniper on your wall, I'll take that along with some ammo

The clerk looked at me strange and asked me, "dude are you going to war?"

I laughed at that and replied, "nope I'm just a conspiracy theorist of sorts that and I'm a gamer."

I added, "Oh and I'll purchase all the attachment kits and stuff"

The clerk had a look of joy in his eyes and told me, I'll throw in a free gun for you Mr. Theorist A pistol is a good weapon for you it seems."

He continued, "so take this as a consolation of my gratitude for your purchase

He warned me , "It will hurt your hand if you're not used to high recoil, use it to intimidate people."

I smiled and said, "Gold Tint man, Gold tint

I asked if he'd deliver the guns and things to my home.

He saluted me and said, "Okay chief I'll deliver it later today."

I asked him, "know any decent nightclubs?"

He replied, "The Golden Geisha"

He laughed and said,"You will have a massive hangover afterwards but it's worth it"

A dark smile came over me and suddenly the room was filled with silence

The clerk then said, "Okay see ya."

I flashed him a peace sign and left.

I walked out of there and got to my bike.

It was just about night time and I figured the nightclub would be open.

Wow ,that's one long line.

I waited for 30 minutes, got into the club and walked to the bar.

I stared at the bartender she had these gorgeous eyes and beautiful dark skin. God what I wouldn't give for a night with her. She slipped me a drink and I shot it down. If it's not my dad's looks I inherited it's his alcohol tolerance. I took more shots down and was lightly buzzed. I had gained the bartender's attention. I started talking to her…

She told me, Wow man you've got tolerance,that's the 5th strongest wine we have!"

I smiled and said, "My dad can shake it off like its nothing."

She replied, "Your mom is a lucky woman, I hope you take care of her"

I nodded and said, "I do, I help however I can."

An ominous silence filled our conversation, I was struggling here but she threw me a bone.

She questioned me, " Aren't you going to try to seduce me?"

I replied, "You have a boyfriend, all the pretty ones have boyfriends, that's something you pick up after I dunno, 25 failed girlfriend attempts."

She was blushing, her face was a cherry, now's my chance.

I got close to her and placed my hand on the side of her face, no resistance, no body guards called, Dominick don't blow this.

I kissed her, it felt decent, her lipstick was okay.

I took a moment to regain my composure.

I cocked a smile and said, "Ms. Bartender I must go, I'm expecting a package but rest assured I'll come back and see you"

I stood up and took off for my motorcycle, I got on and drove home.

My package was sitting out front on the 1st few steps.

I parked in the driveway and carried my box inside.

I laid it on the floor and set all the ammo on the floor, I began to load each magazine with corresponding ammo. It took 2 hours to load and organize everything.

To sum up my next two weeks I spent my days exploring everything Tokonosu had to offer. Every night I went back to the club just to see the bartender our relationship had kept increasing until the point where I had slept with her. Before I knew it my vacation was over. I had to start school tomorrow.

AN: 3 things

I know this chapter probably sucked but this is my 1st story.

Disregard what I said in the character description about Primary Weapons, Secondary Weapons, and Outfit. I had a change of heart.

Third Review? My grammar was probably off. Sorry about that. This chapter is the offspring of me wanting to end the prologue and a bunch of ideas I had. Sorry for the long chapter.


	5. Chapter One

Chapter 1: Square One

An: Had to re edit this due to a minor glitch on my end... took me a good while.

Dominick Pov:

For past few minutes I had been playing Undead Nightmare,So far I'm at the middle where John's epic quest begins.

Ammo is low but I'm using cheats so things like ammo don't concern me.

I was going to stay up until 10:30 and the current time is 10:20. I should probably save and go eat something, I stood up and went to eat more Ramen. I called my mom and told her how everything was.

I couldn't stay on the phone long, I needed to sleep, couldn't afford to be tired on the 1st day.

I climbed into bed and got comfortable, I soon nodded off.

Time skip to 8 Hours, 40 Minutes.

I woke up that morning with one objective: Get to school, make friends, and fly under the radar.

I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, and made breakfast.

Before I could eat anything I was surprised with a knock at the door.

It was Butler Guy.

I opened it and greeted him.

I said, "Hello Butler Guy."

He said, "Ahh Mr. Morrison."

He questioned, "Ready for school?"

I replied, "Umm sure why not, "Let me grab a slice of toast and my backpack."

We hopped in Butler Guy's car and drove to the school grounds.

The school was huge, gigantic, and big all rolled into one.

We walked to the office and got me registered. I was walked down to Class B.

The generic is strong in this one no one stood out except for this one kid he was a chubby nerd and usually the nerds have a hidden talent.

The teacher was a guy in glasses,My pervert alarm is going off and my pervert radar is pointing towards him.

Stay as far down on the teacher's pet scale as possible.

Everyone was staring at me waiting for me to say something.

Though before I could say anything, the guy who walked me down here spoke for me,"This is Dominick Morrison, He is American and is a new student in this class today."

He motioned, "Go on kid, find a seat."

I took the seat next to the chubby kid which was the only empty one, I could see why and I felt bad for him.

We got paired for a group assignment which was the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

We had to read this chapter together on some sort of war or whatever, it seemed familiar very familiar.

My partner introduced himself,"my name is Kohta Hirano."

I replied, "Well you obviously know my name and so does everyone else."

He asked, "What brings you an American to Japan?"

I answered, "I had a bad experience at school, I won't get into any details but let's just say someone ended up with a knife through their heart."

I questioned, what do we have to do for the assignment?"

he replied, "we have to just take notes on this war."

I replied,"That's it just notes?"

He nodded.

This war was definitely the Pacific War from WWII, It didn't end well for Japan.

With that I took to copying down notes on this war paying detail to the Zero Fighter.

The class dragged on and on until the next period.

My next period is math class, I'm not bad nor am I good at math,I wandered down the hallway, I slipped into the class unnoticed and took a random seat.

Just my luck that it happened to be empty. We went on solving equations and learning geometry.

My teacher knew I was there but didn't call me out and do that new student introduction thing.

I did pretty well on my assignments,class was over pretty quickly.

Two classes down two to go.

The next period I had was gym, now gym was my favorite class.

We ran laps the whole time which was fine with me,I stayed in the middle of the group and was humming a song as I ran.

I then spotted Kohta so, I slowed down to his speed and talked to him.

I asked,"tired bro?"

He replied, "yeah, as you can see gym isn't my favorite class."

I had cracked a smile at him and he smiled back.

We began to talk about our interests we had a lot in common.

If I were going to war I'd take Kohta with me.

He knew a lot more about guns than I did.

We talked until the period was over,it was official Kohta is now my best friend in Japan.

My last period wasn't a class at all it was a club meeting,I guess those can be mandatory.

I got thrown into the Kendo club,Kendo? Seriously, I don't have any idea how to use a sword.

For Christ's sake principal learn my interests please.

Okay so time to get moving,I found the Kendo club's room and walked in.

This must be a co-ed club, the president Is a female but there are dudes here as well.

The club's president called me out directly, she was beautiful she had purple hair and was a little shorter than me and by a little I mean she was up to my chest.

She walked up to me with a slight swagger in her walk, lightly intimidating.

She introduced herself, "My name is Saeko Busujima and you are the new club member I was told about."

I replied, "Yes my name is Dominick Morrison, pleased to meet you."

I had a grincrop over my face, she has more to her than meets the eye.

She questioned the look on my face, "Something funny?"

I replied, "Oh nothing just thinking about something."

She then asked, "What is it your thinking about?"

I then answered, "You have more to you than meets the eye ,, "you have a mysterious vibe about you, that's all."

She seemed offended, god dammit me.

She looked me dead In the eye and said, "You. Me. Spar. Now."

Seriously, god dammit, me.

I picked up one of the training swords and prepped for a beat down,she struck fast but I managed to dodge.

I charged at her, full force, she is the boss, I am the noob with no skill.

I managed to land a few lucky hits, I was really tired early on, the ball is in her court now, I'm pretty much done for.

She returned the favor, I was barely trying to block, to be honest I wanted this to be over with.

I decided to try one more big move before I die a horrible wooden death, my HP and Stamina are low, I'm going out like a boss then.

I charged at her once again but jumped and did a little spin in the air I used all that force to land a final attack. I landed it, I knocked the sword out of her hand but she hit me in the gut and sent me flying back.

I spoke through all the pain, "Oww, ok I fold, you win".

She replied, "You have strength and agility, you almost had me".

I had a small bruise on my right arm, it hurt like hell.

I asked her, "Did I offend you with my comment?"

She laughed and said, "No, not really, I just wanted a reason to fight you, so I could see where you need work."

She pointed to a spot on the bench, "Go sit there, your arm looks damaged, just pay attention okay?"

For the rest of the day, I studied Saeko and her strikes and forms, this loss will be avenged.

The day ended on a good note.

I went back home and started up that little point and click adventure. It seems the developers had a slight bug on their end so I had to start over. I played for about 10 minutes. I made an actual dinner for myself and ate it I watched a movie. It was almost 10:30 when I was done so I showered and went to sleep. Tomorrow, is my second day and for once I'm looking forward to school.

AN: So fourth chapter overall 1st chapter of the main story.

I have no idea how to write Saeko or Kohta, I'm giving it my best shot here.


	6. Chapter 2: Of Arrogance and Fruit Ninjas

AN: Umm yeah Zombies next chapter, whatever.

Dominick POV

I woke up with a smile on my face, my arm still hurt from but not as much as yesterday. I walked out of my room and went into my weapons room, all my weapons were now customized, and my sword was hanging on a rack. I walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day. It kind of hurt to use arm but I powered through it. I'll have to get it checked by the nurse today if I find time. Once I was dressed, I went to heat up a doughnut, I ate it quickly. I walked out of the door staring aimlessly into space. I accidentally bumped into a girl, she was shorter than me and had pink, long, and loose pigtails.

She got angry at me and yelled, "Hey watch where you're going idiot!"

I apologized, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

She said, "Well at least you didn't hurt me, just watch where you're going next time."

The arrogance was strong with her, I'm not going to try anything, just going to try to continue walking.

Keep walking Dominick ignore her cries, school is only a few miles.

She seems to be trying to keep up with you, just keep walking.

She called out to me, "Hey wait up, don't ignore me!"

I'm going to see if I can make her mad, a devilish smile crept across my face.

Ignore her, just keep walking, and break out the parkour if you have too.

School is near, I can see the building in the distance.

She finally caught up with me and said, "You can't escape that easily."

I replied, "I admire your persistence but I must keep walking".

She said, "You should be honored to talk to a genius."

I replied," An arrogant genius at that, listen sweetheart, I've had my fair share of girls like you, I don't want to talk now, I need to get to class, see you around."

I walked off to my 1st class, I spotted that same girl and Kohta, and he was eyeing her. I think I'll skip this period for once. I went to the nurse's office as planned and met the nurse.

She was a ditzy blonde with umm giant assets, I asked if she could take a look at my arm.

She said, "Oh, that's nothing it will heal in a week or two."

I replied, Thanks, I was worried ."

She went off to tend to someone else, I saw this as an opportunity to sneak away. I went to the far edge of the school and perched on the staircase rail. I pulled out my phone and started listening to a song, it helped pass the time. I just stood there like an idiot for an entire hour until my second class. I walked in and pulled some excuse on how I got here late. The teacher bought it. I sat there and did my assignments. My original seat was taken by a kid with spiky brown hair. The period was uneventful nothing happened.

In gym we played dodgeball. I hate this game, I really hate this game and I'm most likely going to have more than a bruised arm. I took a side and got ready, Kohta was shaking horribly, I have to protect him. I motioned for Kohta to get as close to me as possible. The other team pelted us with red rubber balls of death. My dodging skills were perfect, Kohta was barely dodging. Time to take some revenge, I threw balls back at them, hitting a few in the face, my team followed in my footsteps, we won that round. We had one round left, a third if we tied. I got ready to dodge but got blindsided in the gut with a ball. I was out, they hammered me with balls, that's cheating. Kohta was alone out there but the odds were in his favor our team was offense. Kohta surprisingly struck first with a precise strike to a dude's head. Everyone else tossed at once and hit all but one man on the other team. The last guy got a little too cocky and tried to trick shot. He missed and was punished by the red hammer of justice.

We won the round and class ended.

That leaves Kendo, hopefully my arm can handle it. I wandered in unnoticed and took a random spot, I kept my head down. Oh wow, that worked, so far so good. I felt a familiar someone lean over my shoulder, before she could try anything, I turned around.

I said, "Hi Saeko, you have a lot to learn if you're going to sneak up on me like that."

She replied, "How's your arm?"

I said, "Its fine, it just hurts to use it for extended periods of time"

She replied, "Do you think you can use a sword? "

I smiled and said, "Sure I guess, I studied you enough, I can copy you almost perfectly."

I stood up and grabbed and training sword, Today we were learning perfect cuts, I could use this to slash heads.

I stood up over a melon and focused, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I struck down the middle of the melon, its delicious guts went everywhere. I'll have to thank the creator of Fruit Ninja.

I went up to another melon and readied, I struck down the middle, another perfect cut. My arm hurts, I need to rest for now. I went over to sit on the bench. Saeko stood before everyone and said, "That's an example of a perfect cut straight down the middle." For the rest of the period, I sat there playing Fruit Ninja, Only going for perfect cuts with the basic blade. That counts as training right?

I didn't hear the bell ring, I had beat my high score and was on an extensive combo. I decided to end my combo early. I walked outside and stared into the space yet again, the sunset was beautiful, I started walking up to my home. I was humming a sea shanty it was one from Assassin's Creed Black Flag. It made the walk go by fast. I got inside quickly and started practicing with my sword. I practiced for 30 minutes, then I walked to the bathroom, I quickly showered and got my pajamas ready. I wasn't going to bed now but still.

I called my mom, she answered.

She asked, "Hi Dominick, how is everything?"

I answered, "It's fine mom, I'm a little homesick, I miss Chicago."

I asked, "Hey mom, what's your first name again?"

She replied," It's Christina, why?"

I said, "It's nothing, I just wanted to remember the name of my 1st daughter."

She replied, "Aww Dom, you're sweet, whoever you marry is going to be lucky."

I couldn't hold back anymore, I had to tell her about my guns. My mom just couldn't see me holding a gun or any other weapon.

I held my head and said, "Mom, I bought guns a heap of them, I know you never wanted to see me staring down the barrel but I own them now."

My tone deepened to a sad one, I remember when she told me that, she just couldn't see me killing someone yet I did. Just because a person expects it to not happen doesn't mean it's not going to happen. People need to stop relying on expectations they can be dashed quickly either for the better or worse. I could say the same for a zombie outbreak. It probably won't happen in my life time or it could either way I'm prepped. My mom is too, my dad made sure of that.

We went on talking for 30 minutes before I had to go, she didn't seem disappointed about the guns, that's good. I need to eat then I can rest easy.

I had no idea I had foreshadowed all hell breaking loose.

Time skip: Two weeks later…..

AN : Yup Zombies coming up next. 4 followers hmmm. Decent enough.


	7. Chapter 3: Dead Ops

Chapter 3: Dead Ops

I woke up this morning to the sound of my phone going off.

It was my mom.

She had this fear in her voice, she said, "Dominick? Dominick are you okay?"

I replied with a sleepy tone, "Yeah, I'm fine, what's going on mom you seem scared."

She explained, "Zombies Dom, you were right all along."

I laughed and said, "Yeah nice try mom, April 1st isn't here yet."

She yelled at me, "Dominick I'm serious check the news!"

I walked over to my laptop and the 1st news story I saw was on the outbreak.

I returned to my mom, "I see it mom, look I need to prepare I'll call you later if I'm alive."

She said, "Dom, stay alive for my sake please."

I hung up.

I ran to my bathroom and did my morning routine but as I took a final glance in the mirror, I saw my father behind me.

I knew what he was trying to tell me.

I ran at top speed to my weapons room.

I took my Barret M82, UMP 45, M9, Desert Eagle, Uzi and Spas. Oh right, I need a melee weapon. I took my sword with me, I disassembled everything and put it in my gym bag. I also grabbed some ammo and attachments

I ran to get some clothes I'll take 3 outfits, I can get the rest of my clothes later on. I took my Bulls jersey, black sweatpants and red high tops. For my second outfit I took my ghilie suit and boots. For my final outfit I took, My Assassin's Creed hoodie, messenger bag, jeans and black shoes. This isn't as heavy as I thought it would be.

I slipped on my uniform and ran for the school.

I got there and threw everything into my locker.

On to first period then.

My teacher was still the same guy nothing eventful.

I was on edge, Kohta could see that and asked, "What's wrong Dom? You seem jumpy."

I replied, "Something bad is going to happen today, I know it."

I said, "Kohta, you have to believe me 100 percent on this, zombies have attacked."

Kohta laughed at me and said, "You play too much Black Ops last night bro? After I went off I figured you would too."

Me and Kohta played zombies last night we got to wave 25 before we suicide bombed a horde.

I replied, "No, I'm not joking for real my mom called me this morning."

The bell rang as I said that.

Second period was more eventful.

Time skip 5 minutes.

A kid with brown spiky hair ran in and grabbed a girl.

He told her to go with him.

He spoke, "People just got killed at the front gate."

I chimed in, "Your serious right?"

He replied, "If you're going to run, now's the time."

With that I stood up and hauled for my locker, its go time.

I took my bags out of my locker and snuck into the bathroom to change.

I changed into my hoodie, jeans, messenger bag and black shoes.

The intercom went off and the guy was bitten mid-announcement.

I saw one of the zombies bumping into a locker, good they are blind. They must react to sound then. I've got no weapons now, just sneak behind him.

I need to get to the faculty room, hopefully Kohta will find me.

Saeko is fine she is probably having a field day right now.

I continued moving, most of the hallways had zombies everywhere. I'm starting to lose hope on Saeko and Kohta. I was almost to the corner when I heard a scream.

I turned around and ran toward the sound of it.

I saw that girl I met two weeks ago and a zombie, that power drill won't hold for long.

I charged at the zombie with my sword, I decapitated it in one precise motion. There are more, I dropped my bag and began slicing them. A combo of 5.

All targets confirmed, predator missile ready for launch.

I noticed Kohta out of the corner of my eye.

I spoke, "I told you so."

I pointed to the frightened girl, "Who's that?"

Kohta replied, "That's Saya Takagi"

Kohta said, "Wow man, you've got some skill with swords."

I replied, "Well when you make friends with the kendo club leader you learn a few tricks."

I turned around and saw that same kid and girl from earlier but no 3rd guy.

He must not have made it.

Saeko and the nurse were on the side of Kohta but farther back.

I spoke, "Everyone, let's move to the faculty room we can probably get a car and take a break."

I fell behind and followed everyone else.

We got to the room and I immediately cleared off a desk.

I took out all my weapon parts and matched them.

I rebuilt my dad's pistol as fast as possible.

Kohta chimed in, "That's a Beretta M9, the standard service pistol for the American Military."

I moved on to the M82 it had a shiny red tint and bipod attachment, I reassembled it.

I motioned to Kohta.

Kohta explained, "That's a M82 it is a high power weapon especially on vehicles.

I moved on to the Spas, it was a bit harder to rebuild but I did it.

Kohta exclaimed, "That's a Franchi Spas-12 with semi-automatic and pump fire switch, it fires 12 guage shells among other rounds!"

Everyone staring at me felt a bit weird.

I spoke, "Can everyone not stare at me like that it's a bit uncomfortable."

I reached for and rebuilt the Uzi.

Kohta chimed again, "That's an Uzi, designed by Uziel Gal for the Israeli Army in 1948."

I reached for my last two weapons my Desert Eagle and Ump45.

I built them both in record time.

Now to add attachments, grip, scopes, bipod.

Kohta asked, "Dom where in the world did you find those things? especially the gold tints."

I answered, "Friendly neighborhood arms dealer."

I asked, "So are we all going to introduce ourselves or no?"

"I started first, for those of you that don't know me already, my names Dominick Morrison Jr, son of general Dominick Morrison. I'm 18 years old. "

The nurse went next, "Shizuka Marikawa.

The spikey haired dude went after, "Takashi Komuro"

Kohta introduced himself

A girl with orange hair introduced herself as Rei Miyamoto

Saeko introduced herself.

I pointed to Takashi, "Nice to see you made it out alive man."

Takashi smiled and said, "You too".

Saeko chimed in, "Dominick you never told me your father was in the military."

I replied, "You never asked about my backstory if we ever find time or a quiet place I'll tell you over dinner."

She blushed.

Dominick you are good. I let everyone speak but before we could truly get to know each other Takagi had a break down.

She started yelling about whatever I wasn't paying attention.

I walked up to her and asked, "Are you okay, your first kill is always the hardest, I understand completely."

She hugged me and cried into my shirt.

She cried for 2 minutes.

I released her and she went to go freshen up.

I took my position on a nearby wall, I kicked one of my feet up and pulled out my phone.

I called my mom.

She answered but the signal was choppy.

She said, "Dominick I'm so relieved."

I replied, "So I'm guessing you're at the military base right?"

She answered, "Yes, currently I'm helping train the soldiers."

I replied, "Mom you're breaking up, I love you goodbye."

I hung up.

That's great, she's safe for now, I hope we can reunite soon.

I asked, "So anybody got a plan?"

Takashi chimed in, "We need to get a vehicle of some sort".

Shizuka replied, "We could use my car."

Saeko asked, "Are you sure that your car is big enough for all of us?"

She then provided her own solution, "Why don't we use the mini-bus, the keys are right there on the hook."

I said, "We need to become a group then, we all watch each other's backs from here on."

I pointed to Takashi, "You take lead T, I'll hang back."

I threw my guns and bag on my back and stood at the rear.

I had my UMP 45 in my hands. It felt good, I felt empowered.

It was really hard to lug around this stuff but I made it work, I'll have to take firing positions instead of moving around.

We ran into another group and brought them along, 2 chicks, 2 armed guys.

We arrived at a stair-case

I spoke up, "No need to risk our lives they react solely on sound."

I said, "You see that shoe over there, one of you throw it over there and we can sneak out."

Takashi volunteered without hesitation but with little contest.

I'll cover him, I took a few steps down and readied my Spas.

He threw the shoe against some lockers.

I went to open the left door, Takashi took the right.

Everyone made it out until, some guy let his pole bang against the stair rail.

Takashi shouted, "Run!"

I tried to keep up, I barely could. Saeko hanged back and covered me.

I flashed her a thumbs up.

I took a firing position at the side of the bus.

The check cleared Dom, weapons free.

I shot at the zombies, all of them fell.

Bang, bang, and more bang.

I unleashed hell on them, I got astonished looks from everyone.

I soon fell back into the bus, I coped a window open and sniped a few of them.

I saw a teacher and some kids running toward the bus. It was Mr. Shido.

I can't kill him now to risky, he'll get his later. He lead everyone to the bus except this one kid who tripped, he left him for dead. That bastard, its official first chance I get I'm taking the shot no questions asked.

Ms. Shizuka charged through a whole horde, whilst mumbling, "They're not human anymore."

This must hurt her a ton if she breaks down it'll be over for us.

I stared out the window for a while, it's all gone to hell.

AN: cutting it here


	8. Chapter 4: Desertion

Chapter 4: Desertion

We got on the bus and road for a while.

Mr. Shido immediately got on the topic of a leader.

He asked Saeko and she said no.

That guy makes my skin crawl and I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I should have shot him when I had the chance. Playing the good guy had better turn out good for me.

Mr. Shido then went on rambling about how we need a leader of value and courage.

I spoke up, "Wouldn't I be a candidate for leader then, I value a person's life seeing I could've shot you 5 minutes ago and notice how I haven't screamed or shown fear by now?"

I spoke once more, "Alas, though if I lead you guys I'd probably lead you all to the grave."

I wanted to make my point, no one is going to lead me immediately, I'm a difficult horse to tame.

So I guess Mr. Shido is their leader not mine, I'm stepping off first chance I get. I refuse to be led by the physical embodiment of Pedo Bear.

I do own a Pedo Bear hoodie which zips up into a mask, had it custom made, I also own a rage comics version.

We road for a little while, it was starting to get dark.

Some guy, I think his name is Tsunoda or something was rambling on.

He said, "It's only dangerous if we keep going, first off why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?"

He then suggested we go barricade ourselves in the school. The school of all places really?

A small argument ensued until Ms Shizuka interjected. He stopped immediately.

I nonchalantly slipped on my gloves.

He started taking jabs a Takashi, he then charged at him. I jumped in front of Takashi and threw Tsunoda over my shoulder. Mr. Shido applauded me, me of all people applauded by that guy. No I'm out screw this. He spoke, "You see this is why we need a leader, as you said Dominick if you lead us you will get us killed." Saya interjected, "So you're taking the position then?"

He replied, "Obviously, you're all barely in your teens."

I stood up and walked to the front of the bus, I hopped off. I refuse to be that guy's lapdog.

I walked off but surprisingly I was followed by Rei. Of all people Rei, then again she seemed to harbor a grudge against Shido so I understood.

She called out to me," Hey, wait up, I'm coming with you."

I questioned, "Are you sure Rei? Takashi seems concerned."

She shrugged it off, "I told him he'd regret this."

I nodded and said, "Okay you don't seem too troublesome."

Out of nowhere a flaming bus came flying at us.

I tackled Rei out of the way, a chaotic scene took over.

Saeko called out to us, "Dominick, Rei, are you guys alright?"

I replied, "No injuries reported, were good Saeko."

Takashi chimed in, "Dom, take Rei to the east police station by 7:00 if not today then tomorrow at the same time."

I replied, "Okay T, I'll take care of her."

We began to run until a giant explosion occurred behind us.

I got launched forward a few feet but regained my balance.

I got tackled by a zombie wearing a helmet.

Uh oh that's not good I need help.

Rei soon killed the zombie with a block.

She offered me her hand.

She smiled at me and said, "Let's go Dom, our adventure awaits."

We found a dirt bike nearby.

A vehicle, I walked over and started it, now all I need is a yellow motorcycle jacket, jeans and, black boots.

She questioned, "Do you even have a license?"

I nodded.

I motioned for her to get on.

We rode off into the night.

Time skip 30 minutes later

Our bike needed a refuel, I spotted a gas station

I spoke, "Rei, listen our bike needs a refuel, I have some cash on me but I want to raid this place for supplies. Do you think you can handle yourself while I see what I can find?"

She replied, "Go on Dominick, great thinking by the way."

I warned, "Scream or call my name if something goes down, I'll sneak up on whatever or whoever has you."

With that I went inside the gas station, Rei found a revolver with 5 bullets and some extra bullets, she is probably going to give to Takashi.

I wandered through, I found a shotgun behind the counter, a Mossberg 590 Tactical. One of my favorite shotguns. That's two out of 4 of my favorite shotguns. I threw it on my back. Oh weapon slings how I love you so. I grabbed some snacks, and some beer bottles for making moltovs with. I heard Rei scream, uh-oh that's not good. I took a quick peek, from what I could see it was a thug, with a knife. I snuck in between the pumping stations, I attached a silencer to my M9, I still needed to refuel the bike.

I got to him and Rei, I shot the thug immediately. 3 zombies came stumbling out of the woodwork. Rei dispatched them quickly. I went to refuel the bike.

I spoke, "Your chariot awaits Rei."

She blushed slightly and got on.

I spoke, "We need to find somewhere to make camp, let's pull somewhere off-road I'll get us to the police station in the morning."

I found a decent spot a few miles out, I pulled to the side and tried to make it as comfortable and clean as possible. I motioned to Rei and she came over. She nudged into my chest and fell asleep, I followed not long after.

Time skip 8 hours later

I woke up to Rei trying to release herself, I helped her a bit. I went to brush my teeth, with the supplies I found. I let my hair fall into my face again, I'd have time to fix it later. I threw my gear on my back and got on the bike, Rei followed.

She spoke, "Umm, sorry about you know."

I injected, "Falling asleep on me? No problem I wasn't bothered, I was trying to make it comfortable for you, I can sleep anywhere."

Her face became a cherry, she was blushing.

I started the bike and rode off, the bridge was a few hours from here, we will probably make it there by sunset. We ran into some loonies shooting at people, I can outrun them.

I spoke, "Rei, hang on tight."

I popped a wheelie and road through the battlefield flipping off the lunatics as I drove by.

Rei seemed frightened and said, "Why are those lunatics shooting at us, they know we are alive right?"

I responded, "Naturally, the whole world has fallen into chaos so those guys followed suit, I would've killed them if they hurt you."

She seemed to have eased herself when I said that.

We still have a long way to go and a lot of more troubles ahead.

Time Skip nearly sunset.

Were nowhere near the police station this isn't good, I need to pick up the pace.

We got to this place with another bridge standing up right, I'll probably have to jump it.

I heard an oddly familiar sound, almost like a….. nail.

Rei was frightened a little, she asked, "Gunshot?"

I smiled and responded, "No, Rei quickly hand me your revolver."

She gave me the revolver, I held it in my off hand and jumped the bridge.

As I thought it was Hirano and everyone else. I threw the revolver to Hirano

I yelled, "Catch!"

Hirano fired, the bullet just missed me. Rei had jumped off. I rammed a few zombies and called for Saeko's hand. Using my momentum I sent her into a spin. All targets had fallen. I stopped and flashed everyone a salute.

I asked, "So, I guess that other bridge is full too eh?"

Saeko nodded

I smiled and said, "I'm glad you're okay."

She replied, "you too."

Rei had gone and pounced on Shizuka, I giggled a little.

I walked over to Kohta and he asked, "Dominick, where did you find this?"

I replied,letting my accent take over, "Oh, umm Rei found it in a police car."

Kohta seemed shocked, "Dude you sound totally different."

I replied, "It's a pain to suppress my accent."

Kohta asked, "Dominick what is your ethnicity exactly? It's got my curious now that you're letting your accent flow."

I replied, "I'm glad you asked, well My mom gets her roots from Russia so I'm part Russian I guess, I have no family there, My mom's father is however part Canadian , My dad is African American and gets his roots from Scotland , He is also part Welsh on his mom's side. To put it simply, I'm what we Americans call mixed. "

I then got to the weird part, "My mom sounds like she is from the south, and her accent isn't that thick but its present, she also learned Japanese at the same time I did. I don't speak a lick of Russian at all.

Kohta replied, Wow man you're just a mixed bag aren't ya?"

I then replied, "Aye, lad."

Saeko interjected, "Hmm, I did pick up a light accent off you when we first met but I couldn't tell what it was."

I then interjected, oh and by the way my name is Roman, it is taken from Dominicus and it means "Of the lord". It also has a load of different spellings and there is a feminine version of my name, Dominique."

Saya chimed in,"You pull that from a Google search?"

I replied, "Damn straight."

I spoke up, Anyway, enough about me, let's find a place to crash for the night, any suggestions?"

Shizuka answered," Well, my friend has an apartment we can crash in its not too far from here."

Hirano asked, "Is it a high-rise, a good view of the surroundings?"

Shizuka nodded and said, Mhmm, and you know that car that looks like a tank it drinks gas, it's really big?"

I answered, "A Humvee? Holy hell if she has one of those, we'd be set for a while."

I asked, "Would you show me this place? I'll take you there and comeback here and show everyone else the way."

She nodded and almost like clockwork she hopped on the back of my bike.

I flashed everyone a salute and we headed in the direction of the high-rise.

AN: next chapter starts the apartment. Read and Review


	9. Chapter 5: High-Rise

Chapter 5: High-Rise

Dominick Pov

Ms Shizuka had her hands on my no fly zone, I'll let it go for now.

We road through the city passing fires and dead bodies.

We eventually came to this neighborhood.

She spoke, "Okay, Dominick stop up here this is the place."

I replied, "Alright so do you want me to leave you here or do we both go back and get the others, I ride on ahead you show them the way on foot?"

She replied, "Let's probably go back for them, I'm a little scared on my own, especially now."

With that I turned around and went back for them, this journey was pointless if she was going to do that. I road through the same fires and dead bodies.

We got to the group.

I spoke, "Well Ms. Shizuka, I hope you enjoyed your feel up, now get off my bike."

She hopped off, she had a sad face on her.

I spoke, "Well, the place is about 30 minutes from here, I'm going to ride on ahead."

I asked, "Anyone want a ride? My passenger seat just became free."

Saeko volunteered.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Alright sure, why not?"

She got on and held on to me.

Okay, she's doing that to show off, ehh whatever let's go.

I started the bike suddenly, she jumped slightly.

I was trying to scare her, it worked.

I popped a wheelie and drove off.

I drove recklessly, I was really tired.

I started to nod off, Saeko slapped me on the head.

She said, "No sleeping on the job Dom."

With that I rode towards the neighborhood.

I stopped and said, "Well, this is the place here most likely Takashi and the others will arrive here soon."

I leaned against the wall, I grabbed a candy and popped in my mouth.

It tastes really good, cherry flavored.

Saeko asked, "Dom you remember what you told me back at the school?"

I replied, "Umm about my backstory, you want to hear it now?"

I sighed and said, "Alright we've got time and a quiet place so sit down next to me and I'll tell you.

Flashback

A boy is born in a hospital to a woman and a man.

He had his father's face but his mom's eyes.

The father spoke, "I shall name him Dominick after me"

The woman replied, "Alright Dominick it is, he looks like you but has my hair and eyes."

Time skip: Two weeks later.

They brought the boy home to a mansion.

His father being a soldier and his mom being a former model, they were rich.

Time skip 8 years.

The young 8 year-old gets in his first fist-fight against a ten year-old."

He wins.

Time skip 2 years later

The boy and his father at a firing range, he is learning how to fire a shotgun.

The boy's father spoke, "Well Dominick, today I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun, a shotgun to be specific."

The boy's father went on, "A shotgun can fire a lot of ammunition types though we primarily use slugs and 12 gauge buckshot."

The boy's father demonstrated how to properly take apart and re assemble a shotgun.

He then spoke, "You try it Dom."

The boy went to try but had some trouble, he eventually got it right.

He smiled and held it up.

The boy's father smiled and flashed him a thumbs up.

The boy's father went on, "Good job, now I'll teach you how to load and unload it."

The father went to grab 10 dummy rounds five for each of them.

He loaded each shell into the tube.

He motioned to the boy, "Dominick pay attention here this is very crucial."

He then pumped the shotgun to cycle the round.

He pushed a small button and re-pumped, only this time the shells came out.

He spoke, "Now son, not all shotguns load like this, some have magazines, remember how to load a magazine Dom?"

The young Dominick spoke, "You insert it to the empty hole and on some rare occasions you pull a lever of some sort right?"

The father replied, "Correct, glad to see you remember the rifle training."

The father spoke, "Now Dominick, we move on to firing."

He took some live ammunition and loaded it as he did before.

He took a firing position and aimed down range at a target.

He fired and a spread of pellets came down.

He then remembered, "Oh right Dominick, never aim directly at the head of your target, aim lower around the chest, the shells will take it from there. Unless you're using slugs of course."

The father motioned for his son, "You're turn Dominick copy my stance perfectly."

The boy took up a firing position and fired, he flew back a few feet.

The father seemed concerned and asked, "Are you all right? You're not strong enough now to truly wield a shotgun like that just wait a few years."

The father then questioned, "Anything you want to brush up on before we go, Snipers, Machine guns, Rifles? Anything at all?"

The boy shook his head.

The older Dominick spoke, "Okay starting tomorrow I'm going to give you physical and psychological training, I'll be a lot harsher on you."

He seemed scared but didn't respond.

Time skip 3 years later.

The young boy having been put through all corners of hell was happy to complete his training.

His father was like the devil to him but all this time he understood, he understood why his father wouldn't let him skateboard, play video games or anything else he liked to do.

The day before his father departed, he was truly proud of his son.

The father spoke, "You're training is complete soldier, good job I have nothing left to teach you."

He had been shot, stabbed, broken, burned and very nearly died but was happy.

He could return from his own war and live his life again.

Time skip: Present Day

Saeko spoke, "So you learned all that in the span of a few years?"

I replied, "Yeah, I'm a fast learner when I care about something."

Saeko asked, "Where's your dad now anyway?"

I dropped my head slightly and with a sad tone I said, "He's dead, he was supposed to come home the next day."

Saeko with a truly sympathetic look on her face said, "Sorry, I know it hurts I shouldn't have brought it up."

I looked at her and said, "It feels better to talk about it, He was the very reason I got into Call of Duty I wanted to feel close to him in some way."

I motioned to the rest of the group which was progressively getting close to us.

He spoke, "Hi guys, Saeko and I were just trying to kill time."

Takashi spoke, "Well this place looks decent we could probably use this as a safe house"

I spoke, "How are we supposed to get in anyway?"

I then noticed an open window, it's a little ballsy but I can do it.

I spoke, "See that window there? I can probably climb into it and open the door from the inside"

I dropped my stuff and took a running start, I ran up the wall a little but began to scale the building, I first needed to synchronize my phone with this area in case we come back to it.

I climbed to the top of the complex and perched on the edge, I pulled out my phone and opened the Synchronize app, it's like a GPS app but a lot better. I held my phone up into the sky it synched perfectly.

I then climbed into the open window which lead into the bathroom, I ran through to the front and opened the door from the inside.

AN cutting it here.


	10. Chapter 6: Apartment of Alcohol

Chapter 6: Apartment of Alcohol.

I swung the door open and motioned for everyone to come on in.

I spoke, "I guess it's clear for now." I asked, "Umm guys can I shower first? I'll only be a few minutes' tops."

Takashi answered, "Yeah sure, go shower man."

With that I took my stuff from Hirano's hands I grabbed my jersey, sweat pants and red shoes.

I took off for the shower, I threw everything off and hopped in. It feels awesome to be naked.

I started washing and wasing, thinking about life. I wonder will we be truly able to recover from this whole ordeal? Who knows what will happen after this. I'll probably go back home if I have a home to go back to. Oh mom I truly hope you are okay. I don't need two dead parents on my hands. It's always the shower where I truly think on stuff, the water helps me think. I'm nearly done here, it's nice to take a breather from people every now and again. Okay time to step out and face the misty scene. I dried myself off and threw my clothes on. They were very free fitting. I threw my old clothes on my back and headed out the door. My tattoos are openly flying now, no doubt someone is going to ask about them. I'm ready to answer them then. I stepped outside, the mist giving my exit the mysterious look. I reached for my bandana and tied my hair back with it. That's a lot better wet hair in my face is not a good thing.

I spoke, "Okay the bathroom is clear."

A wave of females rushed into the bathroom.

I walked over to Kohta and Takashi, they were trying to open some lockers.

I walked up nonchalantly and punched the top and middle of the lockers, I then kicked the bottom. As expected they opened. Guns and ammo galore. I noticed in the other locker a custom MP7, Hirano grabbed the other three weapons, a shotgun and two snipers, I only recognized the Springfield M1A1 Supermatch. I held the MP7 it had extended magazines and a red camouflage. Hmm I can attach a sight and find some ammo for the mags later on. I took the MP7 and found a spot on the floor. I attached a sight to it. I took a quick look to see that the sight hadn't been damaged. The red devil face still appeared. I officially dub this MP7 "The Red Devil." I kept it close by, I could use a close range back-up for stealth kills. I then joined Hirano and Takashi loading bullets. I took half of Takashi's mags and began to load them with ease, each and every bullet found a new home.

I asked, "You guys want to move this stuff upstairs?"

Takashi and Hirano nodded.

With that I carried my bag and a handful of ammo upstairs.

I assumed my position in the middle of Takashi and Hirano.

Setting my stack of mags on the floor I resumed loading them.

Hirano had joined me, we were in synch.

Takashi asked us, "Did you two practice with airsoft guns?"

We replied at the same time with, "No way, the real ones."

Takashi seemed shocked and asked, "Really you both have done this before?"

I replied, "My dad's a soldier remember? He taught me everything he knows."

Hirano chimed, "I was trained by a guy in Blackwater."

Takashi seemed to have a scared smile on his face.

I then stood up and walked out to the balcony, hmm a protest seems to be going on I see a news crew out there.

I spoke, "Turn on the TV."

Just as I suspected the protest is being broadcasted. First off, why are these people on the bridge and preaching about love for infected "patients".

Why are people so stupid right now, why can no one accept that once you're bitten you die. That's it no continue, no revive. The government can't find out why the dead are springing so they pull this "killing pandemic" propaganda. Someone needs to shoot construction hat guy in the face. Hmm wait a police officer is going up there, they're talking, oh wait he put the gun to the dude's face and shot him.

Wow, that escalated quickly, I guess you have to do what you have to do to maintain peace.

I felt a warm presence behind me, I then felt someone's head lean over my shoulder. I noticed familiar blonde hair. Okay, Dominick she is either drunk or is just bored. I'm going with drunk.

I felt a light kiss on my cheek. Now is not the time for shenanigans. I need to detain her with no injuries.

I spoke, "Ms. Shizuka what the hell are you doing? Now's not the time or place."

She pouted and said, "Don't be like that Dominick just thought I'd drop by"

She then moved on to Kohta and Takashi, she subdued them both with her mighty kiss of drunkenness.

I'm the only one left, I need to end this.

She suddenly slumped over, she fell asleep. Okay so I was expecting an epic clash of the titans but whatever. I picked her up bridal style, I'll drop her off downstairs.

I walked off, she wasn't as heavy as I had thought, I ran into Rei.

She seemed off almost.

She asked, "Dominick are you having a party?"

I replied, "No, she just got drunk and passed out."

Rei seemed buzzed as well, she fell over and began to cry a little mumbling about some Hisashi fellow, then it hit me, that third guy must've been her boyfriend or something. I laid Ms. Shizuka on the floor and placed my hand on Rei's shoulder.

I said, "I'm sorry for your loss Rei, I hope you feel better.

She seemed to cheer up a little when I said that.

With that I picked Ms. Shizuka back up and carried her downstairs.

I covered her with a blanket and turned around. I went into the kitchen, I need a snack or something.

I walked into the kitchen quietly and opened the cabinet, I grabbed a juice box. As I turned around to head upstairs and crash, I heard Saeko call my name.

I replied, "Oh, hi Saeko, I just came down here to grab a snack."

Saeko seemed to be cooking something, she looks breathtaking in that apron. She seemed to be eyeing my tattoos.

I spoke, "I feel weird with you staring at me like that."

Saeko replied, "Oh, right sorry it's just your tattoos, you did a good job of hiding them for this long."

I replied, "I'm good at that, I like to stay hidden."

I went on, "I like to fly under the radar, I don't want anyone identifying me by my tattoos."

Saeko replied, "I see, it's written all over you, the long hair and the love for hoods that is, I like that about you."

She asked, "Oh, hey have you seen Takashi?"

I answered, "Yes I have but now he is either making out with Rei or is still upstairs with Hirano."

She seemed unsatisfied with my answer.

I said, "Well I'll leave you to your cooking I'm going to sleep."

I walked upstairs, stepping over Rei and Takashi without noticing them. I went upstairs and climbed into bed.

I then fell asleep….

An: Cutting it here


	11. Chapter 7: Playing the Good Guy

Chapter 7: Playing the Good Guy

I woke up to the sound of a shotgun shell, it's not mine.

I ran out with The Red Devil drawn, only to be greeted by Takashi, Hirano, and Saeko.

Saeko noticed me and said, "Sorry Dominick did we wake you?"

I replied, "No, that guy on the ground did, he's dead meat now."

Takashi seemed angry, "No, I can't stand this!"

He started walking with his shotgun drawn.

Placing my hand firmly on his shoulder I told him, Lad, he's dead, stand down, play the bad guy for once and let him die.

I went on. "You can't save them all man, take all of us into consideration before you do something heroic."

We can't stay here much longer, I grabbed my rifle from the side of the bed.

I'm sorry Takashi but we can't play the good guy all the time, sometimes you need to let the red bar fill.

I kept watch with Hirano and thought of telling him about my motorcycle gang.

I spoke, "Well, I'm bored want to hear a story about my past?"

He said, "Yeah sure."

Flashback

A 15-year-old Dominick has just gotten initiated into the notorious Reapers Motorcycle Club.

The leader, a very pale but firmly built man spoke, "Well runt you seem to be able to hold your own, almost military like."

He announced to the crowd of people, men and woman alike, "Well my brothers and sisters, welcome our newest blood Dominick."

The leader called the teenager up to the stand.

He flashed a salute to them and they returned the favor.

He addressed the boy, "Your new nickname is Diablo, here take this, it's a leather jacket and a vest to match, don't wear these in public."

The leader's old lady simply known as Angel, Stepped up to the teen and handed him an automatic pistol. She had short hair and piercing blue eyes but spoke with a happy tone, she wore a leather jacket filled with patches and a skirt and leggings. She had a bandana tied around her head.

AN: Old Lady means a biker's girlfriend or wife who is also in the gang

She spoke, "The more acts of crime you commit the higher you will rise through the ranks, we currently don't have a treasurer so you are in line for that spot, your motorcycle will also receive customizations as well as your jacket and vest."

He spoke, "Understood."

She congratulated him, "Welcome to the club Diablo."

As he rose through the ranks his outfit changed a bunch, he was very well armed carrying his trusty pistol, a custom AA-12 and A lightly customized AK47.

He committed a bunch of sexual and criminal acts along the way until he watched his gang eventually turn into a bunch of useless meth heads.

He questioned the future to his outlaw lifestyle, being kicked out of his home, he truly wanted to see his mother again. Losing Angel really sent the leader which he came to know simply as Johnny into insanity.

He questioned Johnny, "Johnny I really don't see a future in this lifestyle man, it's been two years since I joined and a few months since Angel died, I want to quit the gang man, I don't want to die."

Johnny seemed angry at this and replied, "So you're going soft Diablo, you're afraid now?"

The teen replied, "No, you've turned into a meth head I thought we vowed to sell this stuff not take it, you know what it does to people, I just don't want you to die, I love you man, really but I just don't see a future in this, Get help man go to rehab please, it's what Angel would have wanted."

The leader seeming shocked he saw a tad of his lost love inside of him.

Thinking it over the leader came to a simple conclusion he would go to rehab and disband the gang of meth heads, he struck a deal with the police, they all walked free if they agreed to be placed under a watch program for a few years.

The teen took all his weapons and outfits with him, the weapons however were now registered.

Johnny had gone to rehab and had gone quiet no one ever heard from him again.

Flashback end

I questioned Hirano, "Did you enjoy that?"

Hirano replied almost like a school child, "Yes, I knew there was more to your past."

I went on "Well I still have the weapons but I don't have them on me the clothes and things as well, I got them in a package strangely marked, "Diablo."

Hirano questioned, "What did your bike look like?"

I answered, "Think of the Zombie from GTA 4 but with white flames on the side and red wall tires."

Kohta pointed to the bandana on my head, "Is that Angel's bandana?"

I nodded and said, "Angel didn't really get involved with us but she tried so hard to impress Johnny, it's a shame what happened, she got shot in a drive-by shooting, Johnny caught all the shooters in the killing and beheaded them, He had their heads mantled above the clubhouse's bar. We ended up torching the place, to put it out of its misery."

I noticed something a little girl and her father rushing toward a house, they seem to be seeking refuge.

Taking a stance, I scoped in to check on them, oh no oh geez, the father has been stabbed, heartless bastards. The girl seems to be crying, she will attract them.

I told Hirano, "We need to protect this little girl we may not be able to save them all but we may be able to save this one."

I fired at some of the nearby zombies, we definitely can't stay here now

Takashi came upstairs to investigate.

He asked, "Why are you two firing?"

I answered with, "A little girl needs our help now, we can save this one if we plan it right, you take the bike and go get her, I'll cover you from the rooftop across the street, The girls and Hirano come pick us both up."

Without hesitation Takashi took off downstairs, I got ready to free-run.

I asked Hirano, "Kohta, would you mind carrying my stuff for me?"

I ran downstairs and out the door, I took a running start, climbing onto a nearby building.

I climbed it and began to run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

I found a comfortable position and waited for Takashi to get close.

He fell off the bike, no use crying over it.

I took a shot at some of the zombies below me, which should buy Takashi some time.

Wow, a little dog has joined the fight, I giggled a little.

Hirano took out the ones he could, I feel like this was poor planning taking effect. Perhaps I should've stayed with everyone else, they don't seem to be able to break the gate down.

Hurry up guys I'm a little scared up here, I started to gun down a little more. I needed to pause for a short reload.

I took my position and began to fire, I then noticed Takashi trying to walk on the fence. That's ballsy mate really ballsy. They seem to be focused on me now so it's all good.

He's got the dog and the little girl with him, if he falls it's all over talk about hanging on by a thread.

Please guys hurry up I'm not going to watch a man die today.

I heard an engine and noticed some lights in the far distance. Thank the lord it's them.

I resumed firing at an ecstatic pace, my worry has fled me.

Bang, bang, hot lead sandwiches for you all!

I yelled, "YOU GET A BULLET, YOU GET A BULLET, EVERYBODY GETS A BULLET!"

I went on like a maniac, dropping bodies like flies.

Takashi calmed me down with, "Dom, take it easy man, we've got a shocked little girl with us here.

Regaining my composure I responded with," Oh right sorry mate, just got a little carried away."

At this point Saeko and the Humvee arrived

I took a running start and jumped on to the Humvee, my saving grace. I grabbed my bag and reached for my sword, Saeko could use some help. I took a pistol as well.

I joined Saeko on the floor slashing at heads.

I asked her with a slight happiness in my tone, "Miss me sweetheart?"

She replied with, "Yeah, sure why not?"

I went on with my slice and dice until I felt it was safe to fall back.

I fell back onto the Humvee.

I spoke to Hirano, "Thanks Hirano, I was really worried for a second there"

He handed me my Spas. I joined him in his massacre, we managed to clear a few.

Takashi jumped on and on Saya's command Shizuka punched it.

I almost got thrown over the side, Rei reacted quickly and grabbed my hand. She made sure I wouldn't fall off.

She seemed concerned and asked, "Dominick are you okay?"

I cracked a smile and said, "Yeah, don't worry Rei nice reflexes by the way."

She blushed at that and I rested into the seat, I fell asleep…..

AN: Cutting it here apologies for long chapter. I tried to base Dominick's gang off of The Lost MC from GTA IV hence the name Johnny. It may seem cheesy I know but whatever.


	12. Chapter 8: To Oblivion and Back

Chapter 8: To Oblivion and Back

I woke up a bit earlier than everyone else and climbed into the passenger seat. I peeked out the window, we were over water, I didn't know the Humvee was amphibious. I do remember driving one though. Ms. Shizuka is still driving.

I greeted Ms. Shizuka, "Good morning Ms. Shizuka."

She replied with, "Oh, good morning Dominick."

I spoke, "We seem to be near the other side, is everyone asleep?"

She replied, "No not everyone, Kohta, Saya, and Alice are awake, go talk to them."

With that I climbed over to the roof of the Humvee and saw that Kohta and Alice were singing "Row Row Row your Boat."

I questioned, "Can I sing a song? It's a song my father and his buddies taught me?"

Kohta and Alice turned to see me, oh right she must not know my name.

I introduced myself. "Oh hi Alice, My name is Dominick."

She turned around and waved at me.

Hmm probably should have toned the adrenaline down a bit last night, Oh well what's done is done.

I questioned Saya, "So `I'm guessing were heading to your house?"

She answered with, "Correct, if you don't mind me asking, Dominick where are your parents?"

I corrected her, "Parent, my mom is most likely at the military base."

She continued on, "So what state are you from?"

I answered, "Chicago, I could give you my whole back story but now we have no time, everyone is awake."

We came to a stop on land.

I jumped down and grabbed my gear from the trunk, the load out of the day is, 590 Tactical, Katana, M9. A very straight forward rusher build. I spotted a can of gasoline, If push comes to shove I'll be ready. I threw my hoodie over my jersey. This hoodie was worth every penny it's so light weight and comfortable. I stood at the front, all the girls are changing. I went to brush my teeth on the side of the river.

I washed my face and let my hair fall, ehh whatever I'm not sniping so it shouldn't be a problem. I pulled out my phone, I need some tunes. Let's see, a rap song maybe, hmm Cypress Hill? Okay Insane in The Brain it is. I started loading my shotgun to the tune of the song whilst jamming to the song. It looked weird from everyone else's perspective but whatever. I checked my sword, no scratches at all, wait hey, there is something engraved here, I'll ask Saeko what it means.

I called out to her, "Hey Saeko, could you come look at this really quick, it's something with my sword there is something written on it."

She walked over and peaked at it, she had a look of surprise in her eye

She asked, "Where did you find this?"

I replied, "Well if by find you mean stole from a shrine then yeah, I found it there."

: She spoke, "Well I'll deal with that later but your sword reads: Oblivion."

Oblivion? That seems really creepy.

I questioned, "Was this tied to any oh I don't know, dead war generals, magic dudes or something?"

She replied, "Oh, no it's just this sword was reported stolen."

This reminds me of Kingdom Hearts, this kind of looks like Oblivion color wise. Black but a small part of the handle is purple.

I asked, "So umm are you mad that I borrowed this without returning it?"

Saeko replied, "No, why would I be? There are undead everywhere."

She walked off after that, so weapon update: Ninja Sword has become Oblivion. A black sword with a black and slightly purple handle.

After that we all decided it was time to move, Saya sent Kohta and I up to cover everyone. It's deserted up here, it looks like a wasteland. I walked down and motioned for everyone to come on up. The Humvee launched and nearly nailed Kohta.

I climbed in the passenger seat and put my headphones on. I went on jamming to the rest of the Cypress Hill song. Cherry blossoms, don't they symbolize death or disaster?

Now I see more of them, I guess this means it's time for a brawl, I clutched my shotgun tightly..

Nothing could possibly go wrong right?

A wire fence for Christ's sake man, of all the things, you could've put a giant horde or some special kind of zombie but a wire fence really?

I shouted, "Brace for impact, we're headed straight for a wire fence!

I got launched forward a little only being saved by a seatbelt.

Rei flew over the hood, ouch that's gotta hurt, I need to help her.

I climbed on the roof and at almost the same time me and Takashi jumped after Rei.

It's a whole horde, we might not survive this one.

I took a firing position, let's see aim for the chest and fire!

I managed to knock out about 3 but Takashi is having trouble.

I asked, "Dude are you aiming for their heads?"

I went on, "No you're doing it wrong, because of the recoil the gun gets off target, aim for the chest next time."

I took aim and fired at some more, ease into it and fire! Where is my predator missile, that's five kills without dying.

No predator missile? Oh sure you can have a wire fence but I can't have a predator missile? That's unfair life, really unfair and uncool but if I get 2 more kills I get an airstrike. Please for Christ's sake let me get an airstrike. We need that right about now.

I want my airstrike dammit, I took aim at some more and fired, let's see, I think I have about two or 3 more shots before I need to reload, I've only got twenty shells so I need to make each one count. I can't afford to miss now, I'm not going to let Rei down.

Okay where the hell is my airstrike!? Dammit I got seven kills come on life give me an airstrike, please?

Okay I'll save the kill streaks for a later round time to slice and dice. I took my sword in one hand pistol in the other and began charging at them.

I yelled, "CHARRRRRGGGGEEE!"

I began slicing and dicing, I need to cut in one direction maybe I can cut a hole in the defense. I sliced at one and shot at the one behind it. Keep moving Dominick stop for nothing.

I kept this slicing and shooting combo up until I had to reload, seriously I need to get extended mags on this pistol. I wish I had my Eagle right about now,. I'm cutting a small gap in the defense maybe if all else fails, I can escape, if not through the gap then climbing the fence. I can't keep this up forever, I need help. Saeko jumped in to help me. We sliced almost symmetrically.

I asked, "Can you handle things here? I need a breather.

She nodded and with that, I fell back to help Takashi who was now balancing the Super match on Rei's chest.

I spoke, "You could've unhooked it first you know."

Takashi replied, "No time it would take too long."

I spoke to Rei, "Hang in there kid it's almost over, I know it hurts."

I took a firing position with my Mossberg and began firing. I need to reload now, I took a quick partial top up and resumed firing.

Saya jumped out of the car and began using Takashi's shotgun, Kohta is still firing. I don't think this is going to end well for us. Should I take the coward's way out? No, Dominick you keep fighting until the end don't give up!

I spoke to Saya, "Seriously you are a terrible shot."

Saya replied, "Well I've never shot before obviously."

I replied, I liked the courage you showed though, I'll train you later okay?"

It's starting to get dark, maybe, I should, I reached for my pistol. I'm not going down like this. Takashi came back to get the shotgun from Saya as she prepared to start swinging,

He and Saeko tried to lead them away from us. Its pointless guys. Give up all ready I know I just told myself to never give up but really I won't make a dent in this horde it's over now and there are only two ways out.

I calmly placed the pistol to the side of my head hopefully it only takes one shot.

Rei pleaded, "Dominick, no don't please."

I replied with a depressed tone, "Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't, its game over now and I don't have a fucking quarter."

Rei went on, "Well at least run out of ammo first you have enough to go out fighting at least."

Saya chimed in, "Yeah I agree, thanks for trying Dominick."

Okay fine if I die I go out fighting. I have ten shells left. I have so many other guns and the ingredients to make moltovs but can't reach them.

There goes Zero trying to fight, go on little pup.

I shouted, "Come at me bro!"

I took a firing position and began blasting. 3 down. I need a miracle now.

My life flashed before me, I failed but I went out fighting. My last shell left the barrel time seemed to slow down and all sound seemed to disappear.

I held Rei and Saya close and closed my eyes….

AN: Cutting it here at the 1609 word mark. Peace. The sword part is cheesy I know but oh well this is my story.


	13. Chapter 9: Second Chance

Chapter 9: Second Chance

AN: If I mess this up, forgive me.

Dominick POV:

My heart was pounding, I knew what was to come, Rei's and Saya's heads were resting on my shoulder.

So this is how it ends huh, bitten by a zombie, well at least I died fighting.

"Get them out of there now!"

Who said that? Is it help or a group of vultures just waiting to take our gear?

I turned around to see a bunch of dudes wearing some sort of gear.

They seem to be a cross of firemen and riot team. Water cannons not too shabby.

One of them who had the voice of a woman pulled the fence so we crouch under it with Saya and Rei over my shoulder I got them both under the fence.

The woman said, "We have to go now we can get the car later."

I questioned, "Can I grab my guns first?"

The woman replied, "Make it quick."

I grabbed my bag and picked Rei up.

I explained, "It's going to be a pain to lug you around so I figure this is quicker."

Ms Shizuka thanked the woman.

She replied, "What was I going to do? Let my daughter die?"

I had an immense look of shock on my face, I couldn't believe my ears, is that really Takagi's mom? She looks beautiful, her father is a lucky man.

We then ventured off to Takagi's house….

-With Saeko and Takashi.-

Takashi POV:

After leaving everyone else in the care of Takagi's mom, Saeko and I decided to swing around and enter Takagi's house from the back.

If only we had a vehicle of some sort. Hey wait a second, isn't that that bike shop from earlier.

I called out, "Hey, Saeko that's the bike shop from earlier, lets grab a bike or something okay?"

Saeko replied, "Good thinking, my boots aren't going to last that long."

We moved into the bike shop

I spoke, "I'll grab our ride and you pick out anything we need."

She replied, "Good idea but tandem Is dangerous, this isn't a date right?"

We shared a laugh. I wandered into a back room and found an ATV.

I asked, "Will this work?"

She replied, "It should be fine."

I took the owner's manual and it showed that this ATV was amphibious. We took off riding.

There were more on this side.

Saeko spoke, "I see more here, got a plan?"

I replied, "I would tell you but that would spoil the surprise.

We drove down this slope and the zombies that were chasing us slipped and fell down.

I commented, "They can use stairs but not walk on the slope?"

Saeko responded with," Appears so."

I went on, "It's not going to matter."

Saeko questioned, "Why? What are you doing?"

I drove towards the water, it seems like a good idea. We made a splash, onward to the sandbar then. We got to the sandbar and the zombies just gave up. I turned around and saw something, I shouldn't have seen. Saeko wearing wet clothes dear lord. Better turn around fast. I took a moment to rest, I never thought I'd be at peace again.

Saeko whispered, "Did that really take it all out of you."

I replied, "No… No I'm good to go really!"

Saeko then said, "Calm down and use your bedroom voice."

Bedroom voice? I believe the term is inside voice. Saeko sneezed, she must be cold. Without a word I handed her one of my shirts."

I asked, "So, did you ever have a boyfriend or a crush?"

Saeko responded, "Well, yes I thought it was love."

After that situation I drove back to land at this rate we should reach Takagi's house if not today then tomorrow. Af reached a park.

I spoke, "I don't want to use my gun because the sound echoes but you know."

Saeko seemed pleased and said, 'Okay, then we'll do this!" She jumped and went on a feeding frenzy.

I had this look of pure awe, I was hypnotized by her movements. She came to a sudden stop like someone had just interrupted her. I charged in to help, we had no time to stop. I took her hand and ran until we came to a shrine. After ducking in, I took a look around and spotted a real sword. I brought it over just in case.

To break the silence I told Saeko her uniform was dry, I excused myself to the other room while she changed. I wonder what happened to her did she stop because of the kids?

After she changed I walked in. I couldn't hold back my questions.

I asked, "Could you tell me why you stopped so suddenly? It seemed weird."

She answered with, "Remember when you asked if I had a crush? I did at one point but something happened a few years ago."

She went on, "I was walking home one night but I was attacked, I pretended to be scared but I had my practice sword with me. I waited until I had the chance and I attacked. It seemed like self-defense, I kept telling myself that but it wasn't, I enjoyed it. I realized that I never changed at all.

I chimed in, "I've felt the same way."

She replied, "You became that way, I was always like that…. Almost feels like its gotten worse"

I took her hand and as the candle darkened, I kissed her. It felt right given the situation…

Time skip, Morning.

Me and Saeko decided to set out for Takagi's house.

I spoke, "We can reach Takagi's house in 30 minutes."

Zombies had come, how did they get here we didn't make noise. It was most likely the wind.

I spoke again, "Let's go Saeko."

She responded, "I can't do it anymore."

Is she really giving up? No I'll drag her there if I have to

I ran over and grabbed her time to see if this actually works.

I spoke with a commanding tone, "Saeko let the past go. I don't care if you killed that guy or not he probably deserved it, I only care about what you do now, I need you whether you like it or not!"

She released herself and thanked me. She went on another frenzy, killing all the zombies with precision. I'm glad she's enjoying herself.

We continued on to Takagi's house afterwards, when we got there we were greeted by Alice.

I accepted Saeko's dark side because the darker she was the bigger chance we had to survive

AN: Well there's the chapter, for this week see you dudes next weekend. Tell me if I messed up, No flaming please?.


	14. Chapter 10: Bad Blood Part 1

Chapter 10: Bad Blood Part I

AN: Wrote this chapter after playing the Watch Dogs Bad Blood DLC

Dominick Pov:

So it's been a day since I tried to end it all, I don't know how Takagi's mom found us but I'm not going to question it. Takashi and Saeko haven't made it back yet. In fact it's still quite early. I'm not worried at all. Today is the day I bid farewell to my old house, I'm going to get all my clothes and gear. No one is awake yet as far as I know. I get first dibs on the shower. I need to play it stealthy, let NO one know you're awake. Let's see here on my side of the house Rei, and Takagi are asleep. I've got to move silently. I took a step out, I crouched and continued on, Almost there, keep going. Ah, yes made it. Leave no sign that you were here. I carefully took out my soap and started the shower, close the door and lock it. I climbed in and showered. Remember Dominick, make it quick and clean. Once I finished I took a look at myself, I kept my hair as it was and went back to my room. I took out my jacket, jeans and shoes, I can change into a full outfit later. I carefully took a peak outside, I'm golden Operation Gear Grab is a go. I moved to the staircase. I slid down the really long rail and landed at the front door. Opening it and letting the sun on me I began to walk outside, the guards are asleep. I climbed to the roof of the house, will I die? Probably. Will I look insanely cool when I make it? Yes. I took a leap into a tree and took another on a rooftop. I kept running funny how the thrill of free running doesn't change after all this chaos. I noticed a strange box on my doorstep it has the military seal on it and is addressed to me. I'll open it when I get back to Takagi's house. I ran around my house packing up all my clothes except my lettermen jacket, a denim vest, my cap and goggles, a red Hawaiian shirt and my black shoes.

I tied the back of my hair into a ponytail and tied two sides of my hair. I tied the red shirt around my jeans like a sweater, just like T-Bone. I changed into the outfit and grabbed everything. I had my bong hanging out of a pocket of my backpack. I'll need it eventually either to smash heads or to get constructive. I walked down the hill again, I wanted to cherish the moment. Everyone was awake but I managed to slip in unnoticed. I ran to my room and closed the door. I opened the package. A M16A1, a 1911 and a soldier's uniform and a backpack were inside. Nice a decent send from my brothers in the military.

I rebuilt the rifle and set it under my bed. I inspected my bag, my clothes are fine and all my guns are accounted for. I'm hungry now, I require food.

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and made a sandwich. I heard shouting coming from upstairs, I walked out to investigate. I noticed Takashi, I walked up to him.

I questioned, "What was all that about?"

Takashi replied," It happens sometimes you get used to it."

I replied, "True."

Ms Takagi came down and saw us.

She spoke, "Sorry to draw you two in on our discussion, Dominick could you leave us please?"

I stood up and walked away, No questions asked. I got a call from my mom, I answered.

I spoke, "Hello?"

She replied, " Hi Dominick, I'm calling to tell you I'm headed to Okinawa, Japan you know the city with the military base? Also I have bad news one of your friends got killed."

I asked, "Which one, was it Ashley?"

She replied, "No it was Alex, he got bitten, he was trying to make sure she got out of the compound."

Damn Alex why him of all people?

I replied, "He died bravely, I wasn't close to him but I didn't want him dead. So where is Ashley anyway? Is she with you?"

She replied, "Yes, she is on the plane now."

I decided to end the call, "Mom, I'm really sad now, I need to go."

I mumbled, "Alex you were a good kid, I'll see you on the other side someday."

Kohta came to find me he told me we were having a meeting,

Dropping my head I followed him to Rei's room. I took a seat on the bed and let my hood cover my face.

Takashi spoke, "Glad you could join us."

I replied with a sad tone, "Yeah whatever."

Takagi spoke, "Now that we are all present I guess we can return to the subject."

I chimed in, "Which is?"

Takagi replied," Whether we can continue to move forward as a group or not"

Saeko spoke, "I guess I can see that, the group gotten bigger."

Takashi chimed in, "So we have to make a decision if we stick with them or become absorbed? Do we really have too I mean things are only getting worse and your parents have a plan."

Takagi replied, Oh don't they always, The Takagi's always have a plan for something don't they? What about me then, what about all the times where I was in the streets fighting for my life?!"

I jumped in, "You sound totally ungreatful you cocky prick, and do you want to know why I'm so sad? I just found out one of my friends got killed. There are undead left and right and people are dropping like flies and your parents are here my mother is all the way in America so I ask you kindly to shut the fuck up!"

I let the silence set in for a moment, I feel better now I needed that greatly. Sometimes you gotta let it all out you know?

I apologized, "Sorry Saya its just I'm in a really bad mood now."

She had calmed down as well we were back on good terms.

She went on, "Back to the subject"

Then, We heard engines, car engines, I helped Rei get dressed and lugged her out to the balcony.

A man who I presumed to be Saya's father went on rambling, they had a zombie in a cage. I watched as he made some valid points. He is trying to get his point across and is doing it quite well. He is obviously going to kill that zombie in a public fashion to drive it home. He is lining up for it, here it comes, Wow, right into the fountain. Kohta seemed a bit angry, I don't get why.

He mumbled, "Swords are inefficient."

Saeko then said, "That's not true Hirano, if a swordsmen strength and skill are at high intervals then you can't say that for sure.

Hirano replied, "But once the sword has blood on it

Saya cut him off, "Hirano, you need to back off."

Hirano then ran away as fast as a Pokémon trainer.

I looked at Saeko and Saya with the hardest death glare I could muster, Hirano is long gone I hope he calms down. I should probably tail him in secret, I followed him he went back to tinkering with the guns but that didn't last long because some guys led him out in the open. I followed them taking cover in a bush. They pushed him to the ground and demanded his guns.

Guy one yelled, "Give us the guns chubby, we need them more than you do."

Kohta replied, "No I'm barrowing them, none of you can shoot as well as I can."

Stepping out of the bush, I said, "What about me Kohta?"

Kohta turned around and said, "Dominick where did you come from?"

I replied, "Well I followed you, I wanted to see where you went."

I then addressed the men, "This boy has saved my life as I have saved his, he keeps our guns clean and therefore, he keeps the guns."

Guy two then said, "Were supposed to take that from a hippy?"

I replied, "I may be a hippy but I can still kick your ass."

Guy three then said, "Why fight when we have guns?" He pulled out my M16 but it was unloaded. The moron couldn't find the ammo.

I then walked up to him and said, "Its unloaded and the safety is on tough guy. That's my rifle and I'd appreciate it back. I just got the thing today."

I then took the rifle out of his hands and slung it on my back. Saya's father came over, he seemed angry.

He yelled, "What is all this?" He dismissed the men. He looked at me and Hirano.

He then said, "So I take it you two are the cause of all this?"

I spoke, "No sir, your soldiers decided to take guns from my buddy here."

He replied, "So I take it you have no intention to hand over your weapon?"

I just shook my head. I had defused this situation.

He firmly turned around and walked and away, there was nothing more he could do.

Hirano then said, "Thank you Dominick."

I replied "Anytime, you've had my back now it's time I repaid the favor."

AN Cutting it here That bit about Dom looking like a hippy? Many people in Watch Dogs say T-Bone is a hippy so yeah.


	15. Chapter 11: Bad Blood Part II

Chapter 11: Bad Blood Part II

Dominick POV

Me, Saya, Takashi, and Hirano were outside in the rain and I had changed into my biker gear, the vest with dark blue hoodie under It with jeans and boots. We were midway into an argument with some adults, so far I've managed to keep my 1911 hidden.

Saya said, "I can't believe this mob incompetence, killing pandemic that is total bullshit. Did you not listen to a word my dad said?"

The leader of the group had this dumbfounded look on her face but hell, have to give Saya credit.

The leader then said, "I see that's your point, you're just saying you're going to protect us, I see that's why you have guns."

I know where this is headed, just admit your defeat lady. I'm just going to cut it here for fuck's sake.

I jumped in, "I know what you're about to say and its cliché. Maybe it's because I play too many video games but whatever you want to go try reasoning with a walker then by all means go do it you don't have to be here you know, the gate is right there. "

They stared at me for a moment, when I want to shut someone up I have two ways either an argument or a punch to the face and since my mom made me swear I'd never resort to the latter on a woman. Though, I totally should.

We walked away from that, the silence was too long for anyone to continue on. The rain mimicked the mood perfectly.

Saya then said, "While I can't say I'm pleased with how that went, I can say thank you."

I replied, "No problem, I hate stupid people as much as you do, maybe that's why I didn't have many friends but loads of enemies."

Kohta then spoke, "Dominick there was no need for that interjection, people don't always cope as quick as you do. When drastic changes happen people sometimes ignore that because it's too much for them to handle. They ignore it and refuse to accept it."

Takagi then said, "If they do that then they can't accept their mistakes or idiocy."

Hirano replied, "Ignoring our mistakes and other troubles, how do you think we get through high school."

Saya then said, "Very Breakfast club of you chubby."

Takashi chimed in, "that's really informative actually."

Kohta and Saya then started to giggle, I don't see why nothing was funny at all. Did I miss the joke?

Takashi then said, "Well. I know its embarrassing but I still do it."

I replied, "I also have denied reality one time."

Saya then said, "Takashi you're the obvious choice."

Takashi replied, "For what?"

Saya answered with, "To be our leader of course."

Takashi seemed shocked, the hesitation is spewing from him.

Takashi pointed to me and said, "But Dominick seems to be a better leader."

I replied, "Nope, I work alone most of the time you seem to be the better choice, I'm far from leadership material."

I then said, "You're out of lives bro looks like you're the leader." I saluted him and walked away. I pulled out my headphones and put them on, I just selected a random track. Placing my hands in my pockets, I walked around just enjoying the rain. I just walked and walked letting the music carry me. I feel something is going to go wrong today, usually at this point the antagonist shows up. I stopped for a brief moment, don't jinx yourself Dom. I wonder if Takashi can handle this leadership position, it's a big responsibility but if he needs advice I'll be right there. I want to speak to him about it.

I walked back into the manor and up the stairs, I found Takashi's room by pure luck. I walked in and sat next to him.

I said, "Hey T, can I talk to you about something?"

He replied, "Sure, go ahead."

I spoke, "Well it's about you being the leader do you think you can handle it? I mean it's a huge responsibility."

He answered," Well no, not really, you all jumped the gun but why didn't you volunteer for position?"

I replied, "Like I said before I'd probably get you all killed. I'm no leader I may act cool and tough but don't assume I don't have flaws.

He asked, "How do you remain so calm all the time?

I replied, "Aside from nearly a year of mental training it's just nothing new to me or perhaps it comes naturally."

He questioned, "What do you mean by nothing new?"

I answered, "Well it's no secret I'm a gamer and zombies are one of the most dominating themes of the media these days so naturally there are zombie games and lots of them. In reality we don't need to be scared of them they are just walking corpses that's all, however some humans like to over blow the situation. If all the world's leaders would just sit down and talk about it and formulate a plan this could be squashed be it a virus or terrorist attack but no everyone just wants to point fingers hell it wouldn't surprise me if we got nuked or EMP'd tomorrow. The zombies aren't the monsters, we are."

Takashi seemed awed at my mini-rant he was truly astonished.

He said, "Wow, you certainly have a different view on the situation."

I replied, Play zombie games like Dead Rising or Black Ops and you will see why. I view them as nothing but pests or a test to which someone or some force wants to see how far humanity can go before it hits its limit. I have nothing else to say bro just sit here and think for a while."

I stood up and walked toward the door it suddenly opened, it was Rei.

I said, "He's all yours, go easy on him, he's had a rough day."

I walked out into the hallway, I wonder what history those two have. I walked toward my room, I don't know how this all started but I damn well am going to stop it. I checked my phone, a text from my mom. It reads: "Landed in Okinawa it hasn't been hit as hard so it seems safe hope to see you soon Dom." I responded with, "Great news, currently posted at a friend's house with my group, I'll come find you as soon as possible."

So I've got a decision to make here do I find my mother or help these guys out? I want to say I should go with the second option but I can't maybe I should. Hmm without hesitation I began to pack my things. I know what I'm going to do let's hope it's for the better besides, I'll just slow them down. I picked up my items and headed for the front door it's been fun but I have to go now. I was greeted by Takashi a jealous looking Rei and Saeko looking as good as usual. Damn, guess that kills my stealth exit chance.

Takashi noticed me and said, "Hey Dominick, where are you going?"

I answered, "Okinawa, you know the city with the big military base on it?"

Rei interjected with a shocked tone, "Okinawa but why?!"

Saeko chimed in, "Yeah, I'm curious, why exactly are you going there?"

I replied, "Well, my mom just landed there I'm going to find her and my friend that is also there and go home."

Takashi defended me with, "It would make sense I mean Dominick could have an easier time fitting in there and on top of that there is his mother and friend."

I chimed in, "Well thanks man, all I need to do is get my car I'm about to grab it now I made arrangements with the mechanic to have him store it in the garage. It's in their right now some of the men here went to grab it for me."

Rei suddenly gasped and charged out the front I ran after her but was halted at what I saw, dear lord not this guy.

Rei charged at Mr. Shido and pressed her bayonet against his cheek, Rei, I hope you make the right call here his fate is in your hands. Takashi tried to run after her but Saeko stopped him and said, "She has to make this decision." It's truly her call here spare him or kill him. After a few minutes of silence that felt like forever she dropped her bayonet, he got lucky today. Takashi and Saeko sighed and everyone else, who I hadn't noticed sighed as well that was that, I hope she made the right choice. Takagi's father then ordered him and his group to leave. After a while the rain stopped and everything was over. No more bad blood between anyone here aside from Rei and that guy.

AN: cutting it here, so yeah new chapter. Feel free to review I've been really lazy lately so forgive me.


	16. Chapter 12: Road Trip

Chapter 12: Road Trip

AN: You know I like reviews, so review please I check this daily.

Dominick POV: Ms. Shizuka is already jumpy this afternoon, I don't see why but I'll just go with it.

She chanted, "I remember, I remembered it."

I questioned, "Remembered what?" I wasn't all that interested.

She then said, "My friend's phone number, she's in the SAT, the Special Assault Team."

I then said, Oh, yeah, her name's Rika right?"

She had this shocked look on her face, I didn't see the problem.

I then said, My phone has a special app that gets the names and numbers of certain individuals, I just have to get to the highest point and bam! Not only a GPS app but a stalker's wet dream. I'll give her a call."

Takashi then said, "Are you sure that's a good idea? She has no idea who you are."

I cocked a smile and said, "I have a charm with women either that or I'll keep it short and sweet."

I opened the synchronize app and found her number…. Ring …. Ring…. Answer

She asked, "Who is this?"

I replied, "My name is not important, I'll keep it short, if you're looking for your blonde friend, she's in safe hands, at the Takagi Manor, We will be heading from that area to the east police station in a while, do you know someplace we can meet up near there?

She replied, I don't believe you but still I want to, okay if you're headed that way I'll get on the boat and go to the dock near there, she had better be alive or I'll kill you."

I handed the phone to Shizuka and told her, "Speak."

She then said, "Hi, Rika, no worries, he's kept us all in good hands."

I replied, "Believe me now?"

She said, "Yes"

Just as she said that, the signal cut out, and a bright light flew overhead, oh dammit not now, its an EMP. My dad showed me this, a H.A.N.E Missile, Is it a miss fire?

I spoke, "Well, We've been hit by a EMP, electronics are down. "

I went on, "It's a H.A.N.E otherwise known as a HANE, It creates Compton electrons then those electrons sputter throughout the atmosphere and fries everything that has computers in them, All your gun sights are fried, the Humvee and other cars may be fried. My gun sights still work because I had them specially made for this, my laptop and phone work as well, though its nothing more than a map now."

Saya then said, wow Dom, you really studied for once."

I replied, "No, I just fucking hated getting EMP'd In MW2."

Saya's Father stopped by and asked, "Well, is there any way to fix it?"

I answered, "No I'm afraid, some cars may have sustained less damage from the EMP and still work."

He told his men, "Go check right away."

Her mother was there as well.

He spoke to me and Saya, "I have to say, I'm impressed at how you both stayed calm throughout all this, you deserve my recognition."

I replied, "Thank you sir."

Just then a gun shot rang out, I looked toward the front door, oh crud, that's a lot of zombies.

Mr. Takagi yelled, "Close the gate!"

A man said, "We still have men outside the complex, we'll lose them."

He replied, "We'll lose everything if you don't."

Some men went to close the gate but one got in, Kohta dispatched it no problem.

That guy from earlier said, "Wow, I was wrong about you."

Looks like were at hell's gate, as soon as that gate falls its over for this place. One of the men brought something for Mrs. Takagi, 3 guns. She tore her dress a little, I'm not going to lie, it was cool and hot at the same time. A Luger, A Browning M1910, and a CZE.

I nonchalantly took out my phone and turned on the camera, I snapped a quick picture and turned my phone off, I cocked a smile. The gate fell over and all hell broke loose.

Mr. Takagi looked at me and Takashi and said, "Were you two not leaving here to go find your parents? Is so, then you best be on your way. He shifted his view to me and said, "You, what is your name, young man?"

I answered, "Dominick Morrison Jr. Son of General Dominick Morrison."

He replied, "Ahh, so that's why you looked familiar, I read about your father once."

I replied, "Good to know."

He then said, Well, Dominick, I'm leaving you and Hirano in care of my daughter."

I saluted him and said, "Yes sir! I'll keep her safe."

She then asked, "Dad what do you mean by that-." She was cut off by her mother who delivered a firm smack to the face.

She then said, "Stop acting like a child, we have work to do, I have left you many times and I hope you forgive me someday but this time I'm leaving because I have to not because I want to."

Saya hugged her mom one last time and took off, Mrs. Takagi hugged Alice and mumbled something.

I held out my hand and said, "Ready to go Alice?"

She nodded and smiled at me, glad to see she is finally opening up to me.

We ran to the vehicles looking for the mechanic.

I looked around, damn did he bolt? My car's right there, I ran over to the trunk and opened it.

I threw my bag in the trunk and grabbed the keys from the table. The mechanic appeared from under the Humvee, Saya stood back embarrassed.

He then said, "Your rides are both tricked out with cooper wire with a little repair and time the Humvee will be good to go but the car is okay."

I then said, "Well we hold the line until further notice." I took a position at the front crouching, I brought the sights to my eye, I then switched firing modes from burst to full auto.

I then said, "On your mark T."

Takashi yelled, Here they come." He aimed his shotgun and fired. Glad to see he remembers what I taught him, they grow up so fast. I fired at some and got precise shots, one of them came up from behind but Alice managed to roll a tire at it securing a kill for Saya. Shizuka seemed awestruck.

I watched Rei while firing, one of them grabbed her spear, I managed to switch to my pistol and dispatch it. Flashing her a salute I returned to my pace. My hood had just magically flown on my head. These gloves are really helping me stay on target. All hell is breaking lose here just fire and dynamite. I won't give up this time. We kept fighting until about 3 minutes in.

Ms. Shizuka called us back I turned around and hauled to my car and turned it on, Hell yes, that copper plating was worth the extra 1000$. The mechanic refused to go with us.

I spoke, "For my sake I hope you survive."

We drove towards a narrow edge, how the hell is the Humvee going to squeeze through that? Oh on two wheels never mind. I managed to squeeze through. We escaped from there, I guess this commences our first major quest, find Takashi and Rei's parents. Mom, I swear ill find you soon I promise but for now I have to help my squad.

AN: Cutting it here, Give me REVIEWZ all DA REVIEWZ. I like reading them. There may or may not be a chapter this week because I have a project due Friday, good news is I've already finished the 1st half of it.


	17. Chapter 13:Josephine

Chapter 13: Josephine

Takashi Pov

We charged through there, somehow we escaped it all. I looked behind us, yeah Dom's there still, and that's one badass looking car. It appeared to have armor on it and the black added served to camouflage it. I pray for the guy that crosses him. I wonder though how he got that car and how his mother allowed him to illegally modify it like that. His mom must be laid back or apart of some funny business. I imagined his mom being the leader of a mob. I'll have to ask him what his mom does. The Humvee was making weird noise, the engine seems to be broken. I don't think Dom's car could fit us all very well. We stopped at the front of the bridge. Dom pulled up next to us and rolled his window down.

He said, "I don't think the Humvee will last through all that."

I asked, "Dom if you don't mind me asking, what does your mother do?'

He replied, "My mother is a former model but now has her own line of liquor or something, I don't dwell into her personal life like that. I think it's called Morningstar or something like that."

I was surprised at that, she must be doing well for herself.

I replied, "Wow, so a model and she has her own successful line of liquor?"

He nodded cracking a half-smile he then said, "Well anyway how are we going to cross that? I mean there aren't a lot of them but I think the Humvee could give out att any minute there wasn't a lot of copper wire in it."

I replied, "Yeah, I think you're right, could your car fit us?"

He replied, "Yes, if we all squeezed in and threw our things in the trunk, It wouldn't slow us down at all, I had this car tricked out when I got here."

So with that we all walked to Dom's car, leaving the Humvee brought a tear to my eye its been with us through all this and we just had to leave it behind.

Dominick then said, "Damn, she was a fine vehicle." He jokingly saluted the Humvee as if it were a fallen soldier. He opened the trunk. We managed to squeeze everything in there. We all climbed in, it was a tight squeeze but we all fit.

Dom then said, " "Welcome to air Dominick, I hope you enjoy the flight."

We drove down the bridge, The bridge wasn't all that filled with them, his car could make it. He drove at a good speed. I took a look at everyone, they all seemed to be looking out the window.

Wait a minute, isn't there a mall near here? If anything we can probably hold up there with other survivors for a while.

I addressed everyone, "There is a mall near here if anything we could probably hold up with other survivors there. " Dom keep heading for that sign stop for nothing" I can only hope that place hasn't truly spiraled out of control or has been raided. Dom stopped halfway and said, "I'll drop you dudes off here and I'll go hide my car somewhere past the mall, take only what's needed."

We gathered everything and Dom took off past the mall. We watched him until he disappeared.

We walked to the mall supplies in our hands, guns hidden. I was ready for anything now, would the mall be a safe haven or would it be crawling with zombies? We reached the front entrance to the mall and spoke with a man, I get a bad feeling off this guy.

I asked, "Excuse me sir, is it at all possible that me and my friends could stay here?"

He replied, "We'd have to consider that, all of us. Give us an hour to consider just stay in the front of the mall."

I brought everyone into a huddle and asked, "Is everyone okay with staying here?

Saeko replied, "I don't see why not? Its better than sleeping in a car."

Rei replied, "I agree with Saeko on that. "

Saya replied, "Yeah, sure as long as nothing bad happens."

Saya's actually agreeing with me for once, Hirano, Shizuka, and Alice seemed pleased with idea.

Time Skip: One hour.

We were allowed to stay in the mall, instead of rooms however we were given a sleeping area and everything. Kohta hid the guns in a lingerie store. I guess hiding it in plain sight is a good idea.

You'd expect Dom to be back by now, I hope that he is still alive. We were all setup but informed them of our friend, the survivors would keep an eye out for him.

-With Dom-

So I decided to ditch the car in the bushes but then I heard a scream. I ran at top speed to the sound of the scream and saw a police woman. I decided to fire a shot and lead them to me. Let's see, 5 targets and they are all walkers. I charged at them with my sword, one down on to the next one. I sliced at its head. I kept on the moving in dismembering my last 3 targets. Appearing over the policewoman I offered her my hand.

I asked, "Are you okay?"

She replied, "Yes, thank you, I would've been a gonner without you." She then bowed.

I then said, "So why may I ask are you here alone?"

She answered," I was heading back to the mall but got cornered, sadly NO one is coming to help them."

I spoke, "Oh, damn, You want to tag along with me?" I was about to head back there."

She then nodded, she asked,"Why don't we take you're car?"

I replied, " I'm only stashing it here, besides I could use the workout." I gave her some ammo for her shotgun and we set off for our journey to the mall.

As we walked she told me that she was a police captain and showed me her badge.

She was shorter than me with green eyes, shooting glasses, a ponytail and a cop's outfit. She was fairly young looking. As we walked, we strucik up a conversation on the whole situation and what we thought caused it. I honestly think this was a horrible experiment gone wrong but she thought it was a terrorist group. We wandered until night time when the both of us thought it was a good time to make camp for the night. Before we went to sleep we had one last talk.

She spoke, "I never caught you're name, stranger."

I replied, "My name's Dominick and your name is…."

She replied, "Josephine."

I then said, "Josephine is a cool name but I'll just call you Joe."

She replied, "I'll call you Nicky."

Nicky? Of all the name's why Nicky? It makes no sense, I copped a serious rage face and she had a calm one.

I asked, "Why Nicky? My name's not Nick."

She replied, "The last part of your name? Nicky makes sense In my eyes."

I let it die, there was no contest here, Nicky it is.

With that, Joe and I fell asleep…..

-With the rest of the group-

Hirano Pov

I sincerely hope to god that Dom is okay, he better not have ditched us.

Everyone was worried about him, I could see why but knowing Dom he has a good reason.

Alice asked me, "Where's Dominick?"

I replied, "He hasn't made it back yet but I'm sure he'll turn up by morning. "

Takashi and I mirrored each other's faces, Dom was crazy, cool and serious at times but he was no deserter. Rei and Saeko seemed worried too. I know he'll show up he has too.

I just decided to go to sleep and not think about it despite the fact that I was hungry, I just didn't want to think about what happened to Dom.

"I closed my eyes and drowned out everything, I fell asleep soon after."

AN: Cutting it here dudes, you know I really wish I wrote this story in Third Person instead of first.


End file.
